wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Winona Sparling
Academic and Professional Career Winona Sparling is a Professor of Divinations at Hogwarts. Personal Life Early years Winona grew up with a loving and caring home environment. Her parents knew pretty early on that she was different from the other kids. Renee was a teacher and Craig was a physician. When Winona was young 7, Craig took up a position at the Edinburg University teaching medicine. Renee quickly took a teaching position at Winona’s school too. Her parents didn’t know how to help her but they tried. They would write down her visions, try and calm her down when her emotions would get out of hand (trying to stop more things from breaking or floating). They did have fear of persecution from loved ones and friends, so they kept her abilities a secret. When she would have a vision in public they would say she was having a seizure. When she got the acceptance letter to Hogwarts, her parents were so proud. They had a small party in their Scottish home and made a weeklong trip to do her shopping in Diagon Alley and see her off for school. Hogwarts Winona arrived at Hogwarts not knowing what to expect. This was new territory for her. She didn’t know this is what she was, she felt like she didn’t know anything. She had had visions of Hogwarts, the castle, wearing the robes… bits and pieces here and there but didn’t know that’s what they were. She sat by herself on the train unsure who she could and couldn’t talk to. She is a shy person. They got off the train and lined up for the boats. A young boy named Cyril Ironhorn came up to her and started to talk to her. They chatted the entire way to the castle until they were silenced by Prof MacGonagal. Cyril was sorted into Slytherin and she went to Hufflepuff. She made friends in her own and other houses but stayed close with Cyril. The professors started to notice quickly that she was a seer and they would help her with her visions. When students found out they asked her to tell them the answers for a test or whether someone would ask them out. Cyril would protect her and tell them to go away. Throughout the years her a Cyril got closer and closer. By 6th year they were dating. They graduated together and moved into a gorgeous house in Godrics Hollow. Return of Lord Voldemort On June 24, 1995, Winona's life changed forever. They had been living together for a year and were planning a wedding. Winona was woken from a nap on the couch by Cyril grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. He was telling her they had to go. Winona sat up thinking there was a fire or something but noticed nothing was wrong with around her, until she looked at Cyril's forearm. A death mark almost glowed on his white forearm. She had no idea this is what he was. They had learned about Death Eaters and about the mark in Hogwarts but nothing more than that. He told her they had to run away, that they would be coming for them. She trusted him, She grabbed his hand and they disapperated. She opened her eyes and there in front of her stood Bellatrix Lestrange. Cyril handed Winona over to her. She would fight them until Cyril's parents brought hers. She promised she would do anything they said as long as they didn’t hurt them. In front of her they were murdered, and she was locked in a cell. She was used as a seer for Voldemort, to give him answers and predictions of what is to come. For 3 years she was abused (in multiple different fashions) and starved to give predictions. During the battle of Hogwarts, she was forced to march with the Death Eaters. The young man that sent her to her death walked not too far behind her. When chaos erupted she ran for the forbidden forest. Cyril followed her. She felt useless without her wand. She begged him to let her go, to let her run away but he persisted. There was a violent exchange, she was saved by a heard of Centaurs. He loosened his grip on her and she ran, nearly missed being hit by one. She saw he got hit but didn’t stop to look to see if he was alive. She lived in the forest for 4 days. A professor found her after he went looking to see if there were any bodies in the forest. She was then brought into the school where she was given medical care, food, a bed and a new job. Hogwarts Professor Winona Sparling is now a professor of Divination. Her visions have been sent to the ministry of magic. She has severe trust issues and has yet to fall in love again. She has made lots of friends with other professors throughout the years of teaching in her position.' ' Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Professors